A new addition
by TheWDguy679
Summary: when dipper and Mabel's brother comes to town things get weird...well weirder. I'm not good at making summeries, but this is all I could think of. The picture is just a fill in for later


New story.

"So give me one good reason"! I sang as I walked down the road, My bus had left me down at the mall so I was so mad. The wind was blowing softly so it wasn't hot. Thank god. I am extremely exhausted, I've been walking for forever. I looked forward and saw that I was at the mystery hack. I thought it was the mystery shack but whatever. I walked to the front door and I was so exhausted that I blacked out.

(In the bus. 30 minutes earlier)

For some reason my bus stopped at a shopping mall. Whatever, my parents gave me some money so I guess I can use it for a new shirt or hat, maybe even food. I'm sure stan won't have pizza at his place. I got out the bus and walked into the mall. It is kind of a small mall actually. I looked at the map and there's only a few stores.

"Food court,hot topic,game stop,boring jewelry store,journeys,a-". I stopped talking after someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and there was a girl. She had purple hair with a little bit of pink, there were also three guys there.

"I just wanted to say that that shirt is awesome. Me and my friend love blink-182. She's not here but maybe you'll see us again. If you do then don't mind asking us to hang out". They then walked away and didn't say anything at all. Weird. I finished looking at the map and walked to the food court and got a slice of pizza. I walked back outside looking for my bus, but it wasn't there. I saw it down the road and ran towards it. Atleast I finished my pizza so that I wouldn't have to run with pizza I my hand.

I ran towards it and waved my hands hoping he'd see me. The bus took off leaving me behind. I got up and started my long walk to the mystery shack.

(Present. Mystery shack)

"So dipper. What do you think moms big surprise is, She says we'll love it". Said mabel. She was so excited waiting for the surprise. There mom had called and told them about the surprise and told them it'd be awesome.

"Not sure mabel. I hope it's something like a phone". Dipper wasn't as excited as mabel but if anything he knew that his mom doesn't lie so it had to be awesome.

"I'm sure it's gonna be awesome. Like you said dipper, your mom doesn't lie. Wow. Tambry said she saw this cute guy at the mall earlier". A loud thump sound came from the door. Dipper went and opened the door and the boy who was standing there fell on top of dipper." Helllp"!

(3 hours later. S's POV)

"Hello. Dude, are you awake. I'm sure you don't know me but I'm friends with dipper and Mabel. They say your there brother. You got exhausted and passed out for like 3 hours or so".

"I can hear you". I opened my eyes and saw a ginger,long haired girl kneeling next to me. I was laying down on a sofa." Im wendy by the way. Mab's says your sam. Anyway, Mabel and dipper are on this adventure thing, They'll be back soon. If you need me then just ask. I'll be re stocking the shelves. Wanna join in". She grinned." In a sec". She then walked out the room and into what I believe is the gift shop.

I got up and walked around a little bit. The room was quiet and the TV was off, I walked upstairs and into the attic. This must be where dipper and Mabel sleep cause there are two beds and a lot of weird stuff. I walked over to dippers bed and grabbed what I thought was my backpack, but it was dippers. I opened it and saw that there were some notes.

"Dear Wendy I llllllll-Hahahahahahaha. I can't believe it. My brother has the hot stuffs for the ginger. How cute. Speaking of ginger I better start work, don't want stan to get mad". I walked out the room and into the gift shop. Stan saw me and gave me a hug. He then gladly gave me a box of bobble heads to put on the shelves. I started to put them on the shelf when I accidentally bumped into the ginger girl.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there". I said apologizing for being stupid.

"It's good dude. Accidents happen". She returned to stocking the shelves. Dipper and Mabel came running through the shop door looking kinda beat up, They ran just into the living room and upstairs into the attic.

"What's up with them. The imaginary dragon they we're slaying was real". I joked.

"Maybe. This happens frequently. They leave and then come back crazy and telling these ridiculous storys. Anyway I'm going home. By guys". She walked out the door and went to get on her bike. I ran outside and stopped her.

"Mind if I come with? Just to your house and then I'll walk back".

"Sure thing. So how old are you. I'm 15". She started pedaling and followed.

"Same. As you know my names sam. I'm dipper and Mabel's brother".

"Yea Mabel told me. So. I see you like blink 182. I love that band. My favorite song is I miss you. How about you".

"Not sure. There's so many good ones. I like "give me one good reason". It's really good".

We had made it to her house by then." Well I'll see you tomorrow. By". I said by and walked back to the shack. Dipper and Mabel were in the attic and stan was on the couch." Good seeing you old man". I walked into the attic and laid down my blow up mattress. I laid down and went to bed.

Sneak peek of next episode

"Your ruining everything"!

"No I'm not"!


End file.
